


Celebrate The Night

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, fun.
Genre: Based off of a place I see when I hear C'mon, First Meeting, M/M, Mentions of background characters and ships, Rain more like drizzle, Singing and dancing and kissing in the rain, parks, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was heavy at first, pattering loudly onto the umbrella. Though, after awhile, it seemed to let up and turn into a light drizzle.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>There is not enough BreNate in this world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanicAtThePenetration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/gifts).



                                           

* * *

 

The rain was heavy at first, pattering loudly onto the umbrella. Though, after awhile, it seemed to let up and turn into a light drizzle. Truly – this was a gorgeous grey afternoon to be walking in the wet park where the trees were wearing their autumn colours of gold, orange, and red; where fairy lights sat strung up in the branches to make the warm colours glow softly in the fading remains of sun behind the clouds tinted pink.

 

Puddles rippled slightly with Nate’s old white sneakers hitting them as he stepped along the concrete path. They were beat up, drawn on, faded, worn – but he loved them. They were the epitome of comfort. He looked around at the clouded dusk sky that dimmed more and more, almost only leaving the only light source from the fairy lights strung up on the trees.

 

There were very few people outdoors since it had just rained so intensely, but Nate liked being one of few. He was the only one to take a walk through the park where the lit trees surrounded a colourfully decorated gazebo. Others that chose to walk in the rain – more of a drizzle by the time he left the gazebo – were strolling with their umbrellas yet to be closed; a man in a purple hoodie with the hood flipped up over his head frantically talked on the phone with someone not included. There was an all-around cute couple behind him of a short near-ginger boy in glasses with a boy who was much taller and had black hair that showed off the portion bleached a platinum blond.

 

A sigh came from behind him that, when Nate turned around to check if it was Jack or Andrew, found to escape a pair of unfamiliar and rather large lips. Upon further observation - the man the sigh got away from was found, beautiful and taller than Nate; he had moderately sized nose which was perfectly proportionate with his dark doe eyes - a brown rimmed with hazel towards the edge of the iris to make them seem to glow - and the somewhat tall forehead. The eyes were framed by thick framed, square shaped, black glasses. His hair was an ebony brown and fell perfectly where it wasn't slicked back and damp.

 

"Um, hey there." Nate greeted the stranger, glancing at the near formal attire he had on that contrasted with his own casual outfit. "I hate to randomly ask a stranger, but why the sigh?"

 

The man laughed. "I was sighing because I don't want to go home. Too much going on there." He shook his head, hair bouncing with it. "Just a little stressful, y'know?"

 

"Oh I get it. Well, what's your name?" The shorter of the two offered a hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Nate."

 

"Brendon." The man replied, shaking the hand enthusiastically before pulling his own back.

 

"So, Brendon... you don't want to go home yet, I don't want to end my walk yet and get home; what do you think about getting lost on our way home?"

 

Brendon smiled widely, and held out a hand that Nate gratefully took with a joyous laugh.

 

"That sounds absolutely fucking fantastic, Nate." He said softly. "Let's do that - just take a couple hundred detours before we have to get home for real. That's an amazing plan."

 

The two bounded through the night, joking, talking, stumbling, singing together. They made fools of themselves, but happily so - it was only to truly feel the joy and purposefully adult irresponsibility of not arriving home. Nate and Brendon bound hand in hand through the drizzling misty park as the night crept forward. Others looked at them like they were insane only to have Brendon smirk, wink, and pull Nate's hips closer and sway as if they were slow dancing to an inaudible gentle tune. This made the onlookers stare further, but instead with compassion. Like they were watching love unfold before their very eyes.

 

It took an hour for a full crowd to form, the taller man of the dancing strangers singing first. Frank Sinatra, a gentle out-stretched _Fly Me To The Moon_ ringing through the air with his lower octaves. The older man grinned slowly, vocals harmonizing and creating a soft, sharp echo of the song that made the entire crowd of people gasp with delight and amazement, each one showing a certain amount of awe in their eyes.

 

"So," Nate started after they finished the song, glancing up into the chocolate brown eyes with his own grey-blue starry ones. "Are we some sort of lovers now?" He asked, a smirk growing onto his lips in amusement.

 

"Well, I wouldn't say that yet - but..." A hand came up to the shorter man's chin, the thumb under his lip and index finger beneath. "I _would_ say I wanna kiss you. Because I do. That's the whole fuckin' truth."

 

Nate felt his heart thump hard as those vast lips, like the starry night sky hidden behind the cloud, revealed themselves in the form of a kiss - though the lips' kiss being more literal and physical yet just as beautiful and eye-opening as the one from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but ayyy it's done finally!


End file.
